Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel)
"Wie es vorbestimmt war" ist das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des vierten Bandes Das Horn von Valere. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunundvierzigste Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand erwacht. Er erfährt von Moiraine, dass er für alle auf der Toman-Halbinsel sichtbar am Himmel unter dem Drachenbanner mit dem Dunklen König gekämpft hat. Somit kann er nicht mehr verheimlichen, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Es verletzt ihn, dass einige seiner Freunde nach Tar Valon abgereist sind, ohne darauf zu warten, dass er aufwacht. Perrin und Loial sind bei ihm geblieben, genau wie Min und die Shienarer, die ihm die Treue schwören wollen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Toman-Halbinsel Rand erwacht. Er kann sich an nicht viel aus den letzten Tagen erinnern. Min ist bei ihm. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie, Elayne und Nynaeve Egwene gerettet hätten. Es ist fünf Tage her, dass sie Falme verlassen haben. Egwene, Nynaeve, Elayne, Mat, Hurin und Verin sind nach Tar Valon abgereist. Rand ist enttäuscht, dass sie nicht einmal gewartet haben, bis er wieder aufgewacht ist. Er fährt sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und entdeckt entsetzt den zweiten eingebrannten Reiher in seiner Handfläche; wie die Worte in der Prophezeiung es beschrieben haben. Rand fühlt den Schmerz in seiner Seite und Min erklärt ihm, dass es weder Verin noch Nynaeve gelungen war, seine Wunde mit der Einen Macht zu heilen, da irgend etwas damit nicht stimmen würde. Er erfährt auch, dass Moiraine da ist. Moiraine tritt an sein Bett. Sie erklärt, dass sie in Falme so viel getan hat, wie sie konnte, aber die beiden gefangenen Aes Sedai nicht retten konnte. Sie wurden mit nach Seanchan genommen. Rand macht ihr Vorwürfe, dass sie Verin hinter ihm her geschickt hätte, doch Moiraine sagt, die Braune Schwester wäre ihm von allein gefolgt. Verin behauptet, Moiraine hätte sie geschickt. (Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 3)) Sie sagt ihm auch, dass es gut sei, dass er Fain nicht gefunden habe, da dieser etwas viel Schlimmeres sei als ein Schattenfreund. Sie sagt, Rand hätte ein Zusammentreffen möglicherweise nicht überlebt. Rand will aufstehen, da er Fain verfolgen will, falls dieser mit den Seanchan gesegelt ist, doch Moiraine zeigt ihm sein zerstörtes Reiherschwert. Er sagt, dass er den Dunklen König diesmal wirklich getötet hat. Moiraine sagt, so einfach töte man ihn nicht aber es wäre beunruhigend, dass ihr Kampf am Himmel über Falme zu sehen war. Rand erfährt, dass alle Menschen in Falme und vielleicht sogar auf der Toman-Halbinsel zusehen konnte, wie er Ba'alzamon getötet hat. Zum Beweis zeigt ihm Moiraine ein Pergament, auf dem ein Mann mit flammendem Gesicht gegen einen anderen mit einem Schwert kämpft. Im Hintergrund ist das Drachenbanner zu sehen und Rands Gesicht ist sehr gut zu erkennen. Rand will, dass sie es vernichtet, doch Moiraine sagt, dass es dafür schon zu spät ist. Er sieht Min, die Angst hat, doch sie hält seine Hand. Er fragt sich, ob Egwene aus Angst vor ihm gegangen ist. Moiraine sagt, dass er sie jetzt noch mehr braucht als zuvor, aber Rand weigert sich immer noch, alles zu akzeptieren. Er sagt, er wolle nicht der Drache sein, der die Welt erneut zerstören soll, aber Moiraine erklärt ihm, dass er darauf keinen Einfluss hat und bereits Unruhe in die Welt gebracht hat: die Schwarze Ajah, die sich seit zweitausend Jahren nicht mehr gezeigt hat, Krieg zwischen Arad Doman und Tarabon Tatsächlich wurde dieser Krieg von den Mitgliedern der Hand des Lichts auf Befehl von Jaichim Carridin ausgelöst. (Seanchan (Kapitel)) und Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien. Tatsächlich wurde der Bürgerkrieg durch den Tod von König Galldrian und Barthanes Damodred und die darauf folgenden Kämpfe um die Thronfolge ausgelöst. (Flucht aus der Weißen Burg (Kapitel)) Rand widerspricht, aber Moiraine erklärt, dass er gar nichts tun musste, allein seine Anwesenheit reichte, um in Cairhien eine Explosion hervorzurufen. Schließlich zeigt sie ihm noch die Scherben zweier Siegels vom Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs und sagt, es seien jetzt schon drei von sieben gebrochen. Die zwei Siegel stammen von Turak Aladon. (Seanchan (Kapitel)) Die Aes Sedai erklärt ihm, dass sie nur noch hoffen können, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache sich dem Dunklen König entgegenstellt, wenn die letzten Siegel gebrochen sind. Rand steht auf, weil er nicht mehr liegenbleiben kann und Min muss ihn stützen. Sein Blick fällt auf das kaputte Reiherschwert und er gesteht sich endlich ein, dass Tam nicht sein wirklicher Vater ist. Die Frauen bringen ihn zum Lager, wo Lan, Perrin und Loial warten. In der Mitte des Lagers weht das Drachenbanner. Rand will, dass sie es abhängen, aber Moiraine sagt, es wäre zu spät, sich zu verstecken. Er dankt allen, die geblieben sind. Loial sagt, dass er hofft, dass Rand noch sein Freund ist, was dieser bestätigt. Perrin sagt ihm, dass er auch bei ihm bleiben will. Die Shienarer knien vor ihm nieder und wollen ihm die Treue schwören, obwohl Rand protestiert. Uno sagt ihm, dass es heißt, der Drache würde alle Eide und Bindungen zerstören, und deswegen wollen sie ihm die Treue schwören. Selbst Masema sieht ihn mit purer Verehrung an. Moiraine sagt, dass er wählen müsse. Die Welt würde zerstört werden, egal ob er kämpft oder nicht. Und Rand entscheidet sich. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Min Farshaw * Moiraine Damodred * Loial * Perrin Aybara * Lan Mandragoran * Uno Nomesta * Masema Dagar Erwähnt * Mat Cauthon * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Hurin * Verin Mathwin * Padan Fain * Mordeth * Dunkler König * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Turak Aladon - als Hochlord * Tam al'Thor * Ingtar Shinowa * Agelmar Jagad Gruppen * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Ogier * Behüter * Wolfsbruder Erwähnt * Seanchan * Schwarze Ajah Orte * Toman-Halbinsel, fünf Tagesritte von Falme entfernt Erwähnt * Falme * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Emondsfeld * Shayol Ghul * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * Siegel * Rands Schwert * Drachenbanner Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Bücher * Jenseits des Sonnenuntergangs Ereignisse Erwähnt * Schlacht von Falme * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien * Tarmon Gai'don Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar * Ta'veren Karaethon-Zyklus * Einmal der Reiher, um ihn auf den rechten Weg zu bringen; zum zweitenmal der Reiher, um ihm seinen wahren Namen zu verleihen. Kategorie:Das Horn von Valere (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Toman-Halbinsel